starwarsfanonemportuguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Ra98
Sobre mim |nascimento= 20 de Dezembro, 1998 |terranatal= Rio Grande do Norte , Natal. |reside= Natal-RN |genero= 12px Masculino |altura= 1,82 metros |cabelo= Preto |olhos= Castanhos |ocupacao= Estudante |hobbies= *Colecionar Moedas *Colecionar Figuras de Ação de Star Wars *Jogar Basquetebol |contribs= Qualquer, para o crescimento da wiki |atividade=Ativo |userboxes= }} Olá! Sou Rafael Lima ( em Aurebesh), conhecido aqui como Ra98. Sou o fundador dessa wiki, que foi criada com o propósito de deixar os fãs de livres para criarem seus próprios artigos sobre e no universo Star Wars. Sou do estado do Rio Grande do Norte, e moro na capital do estado, Natal. Pretendo ajudar o quanto puder na wiki, de acordo com suas leis e normas. Bem, se você é novo na wiki, e está lendo o texto do meu perfil, sugiro que você leia essa página. Ah sim, quase que eu esqueço: o meu personagem preferido é o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Maul; ele simplesmente é impossível de matar! Se você estiver afim de ver outras contribuições minhas, sou conhecido como utilizador Ra98, na Star Wars Wiki em Português, e na versão em inglês da fanon wiki. ---- Itens de Star Wars Filme(s) *Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma *Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones *Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança *Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca *Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi Jogo(s) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Figura(s) de Ação *Figura de ação do Darth Maul *Figura de ação do Stormtrooper *Figura de ação do Zuckuss *Figura de ação do Bossk Livro(s) *''Star Wars - 11 Iconic Scenes from a Galaxy Far, Far Away...'' Onde me achar *Através do ''Windowns Live Menssager: rafaelcunha.org@hotmail.com ou rafaelcunha1998@hotmail.com *Através do 24pxTwitter: @RafaeLima20 *Pela Star Wars Wiki em Português: Ra98 *Pela Wookieepedia: Ra98 *Pela Star Wars Wiki Fanon em Inglês: Ra98 Artigos Artigos criados Artigos que estou editando *Darth Kaorcis *Oma Bargus *Darth Nahem Trabalhos maiores Os artigos abaixo foram os que eu me dediquei mais em sua criação e/ou melhoração, por isso, são os meus trabalhos maiores, que consequentemente foram expandidos, atualizados e ajeitados para um patamar maior de qualidade por mim, de acordo com o Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Leiaute. *Total de artigos melhorados: 7''' **Xel'un Akya **Chobar **Balary **Bolkka-Wennin **Ufan Nawoa **Ant'Hu Marak Artigo(s) destacado(s) Abaixo, estão os '''artigo(s) destacado(s) que eu escrevi na Wiki Star Wars Fanon. Pode haver alguns artigos que estão nomeados para serem artigos destacados. Você pode ver outros artigos destacados no Histórico. *Bolkka-Wennin *Xel'un Akya Artigos(s) bom/bons Abaixo, estão os artigos(s) bom/bons que eu escrevi na Wiki Star Wars Fanon. *Ant'Hu Marak *Ufan Nawoa *Balary *Chobar Enquete(s) Qual é o filme mais bem feito da saga Star Wars? Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi ----